pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Freeuniverse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the User:Freeuniverse page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strannik01 (Talk) 02:38, March 25, 2010 Wiki Policy Vote We are currently voting on a Policy Change for our merry wiki, and we would like to see you vote ASAP (I would like to at least have a clear majority of current wiki members voting one way or another) --Strannik01 04:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Free Universe forum Hey there! You seem to be the guy to go to about the Free Universe forums, and I have a thought/suggestion. I notice there's no forum for straight up discussion of Public Domain characters, perhaps for people who don't have anything solid yet but just want to toss around ideas and get some help from fellow PD fans. For instance, I'm currently wanting to make a thread about discussion of creating alternate names to work around trademark (eg. Daredevil has become Reddevil, Deth Defying 'Devil and Doubledare, at the very least), and can't seem to find anywhere suitable for such a thread. Is it possible to add in a general discussion/brainstorming area on the forum? And maybe even a suggestions area for future changes to the forum? Cheers! Vagrant Lustoid 03:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Laughing Mask Cool, likin' the PD serial character entries. : 22:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Some help researching pulp characters? Hi gang. I've been looking on the web trying to figure out where I can find a definitive list of pulp fiction characters that are PD. Anyone know of such a list? There are people who seem pretty cretain that certain characters are PD, but I can't find anyone who is willing to list more than 2-3, and none of those have citations of their research. I'm pretty certain that there are a substantial number of small pulp mags and characters in them that were never renewed. I think I've found a few, but I can't verify these. Can anyone else verify the following: Magazine appears NOT renewed: CAPTAIN HAZARD by Sam Gordon Gurwitt (1890-?) in Nickle Detective (March, 1933) CAPTAIN HAZZARD by Paul Chadwick (aka Chester Hawks, 1902–1972) in Capt. Hazzard Magazine (May, 1938) CAPTAIN ZERO by G.T. Flemming Roberts (1910-1968) in Captain Zero (1949) THE COBRA by Richard B. Sale (1911-1993) in Ten Detective Aces (1934) JIM ANTHONY, SUPER DETECTIVE by Victor Rousseau Emanuel (1879-1960) in Super Detective #1 (October 1, 1940) LONE EAGLE by F.E. Reichnitzer in Lone Eagle, Fighting Ace #1 (September, 1933) MOON MAN by Frederick Clyde Davis (1902-1977) in Ten Detective Aces/Detective-Dragnet (June 1, 1933) RED FALCON by Robert J. Hogan (1897-1963) in Dare-Devil Aces (1933) SECRET AGENT X by Paul Chadwick (1902–1972) in Secret Agent X #1 (February 1934) ---- Magazine appears not renewed, but story might be, due to popularity: BLOND ADDER by Lester Dent (1904-1959) in Ten Detective Aces (1933) G-8 by Robert J. Hogan in G-8 and His Battle Aces #1 (October 1933) GOLDEN AMAZON (Violet Ray) by John Russell Fearn in Fantastic Adventures (July 1939) GREEN GHOST by Johnston McCulley (1883-1958) in Thrilling Detective (Mar 1934) MASKED RIDER by Oscar Schisgall (1911-1984) in Masked Rider Western Magazine (April, 1934) OPERATOR 5 by Frederick Clyde Davis (1902-1977) in Operator #5 #1 (April 1934) ---- Magazine possibly renewed, but uncertain: PROF. I.V. FROST & Miss Jean Moray by Donald Wandrei (1908-1987) in Clue Detective Magazine (1934) SEVEN FOOT SAUNDERS by William Verne Athanas (1917-1962) in .44 Western Magazine (June, 1950) ---- Magazine apparently renewed, but character appears to have been used unlicensed: BILL BARNES by Monty Montayne and Chuck Verral (aka George Eaton) in Bill Barnes, Air Adventurer v1 #1 (February 1934) DR.THADDEUS HARKER by Edwin Truett (1904-1945) in Detective Dime Novels/Red Star Detective (1940) ---- Magazine appears to be likely renewed: CAPTAIN SATAN by William O'Sullivan in Strange Detective Mysteries/Captain Satan (1938) CAPTAIN V by Ralph Oppenheim (1907-1978) in Battle Birds Magazine (1942) CRIMSON CLOWN by Johnston McCulley (1883-1958) in Detective Story Magazine (Jul 31 1926) DOCTOR SATAN & Ascott Keane by Paul Ernst (1902-1985) in Wierd Tales (August, 1935) GREEN GHOST by G.T. Fleming Roberts (1910-1968) The Ghost (Winter 1940) SCARLET FOX by Eustace H. Ball (1881-1931) in Black Mask (January 1, 1923) SECRET SIX by Robert J. Hogan (1897-1963) in The Secret 6 (1934) SKULL KILLER by Ejlar and Edith Jacobson (aka Randolph Craig) in The Octopus (February 1939) ---- Pulp Characters that I'm pretty positive are under copyright: The Avenger Captain Future Doc Savage The Shadow The Whisperer Role-Playing Game Sorry To Bother You,But How Is Your Role-Playing game coming along?Golden one (talk) 23:14, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Joe Palooka Hello - Pardon me for poking my head in, but I went back to our conversation in July...at long last...and found out, Joe Palooka is NOT under copyright, he is public domain, having been created in 1921. He could go here. Did you ever get those Blue Beetle/Captain Atom books you were looking for? - KJR 09:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) That said, Palooka was not syndicated until 1930, so there might be a claim somehwere for copyright, probably by syndicator McNaught. However, I'll bet it is unlikely that McNaught renewed their copyrights (they might have), but in either case, McNaught went out of business in 1988. Worth looking into? -KJR 09:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I've made a point of adding characters only if I'm relatively certain they are public domain, and their status is easy to determine. Palooka may be PD, but I don't personally have the time to do the necessary research. Here's what I know....while he may have been created in 1921, I'm not sure when he was first seen in print. Dr. Syn was created in 1905, but he was not seen in print until 1915. I don't know if the first Palooka strip was renewed, but considering that he became enough of a cultural icon to be the subject of a motion picture in the 50's, it seems likely that whoever controlled the property was probably still interested in him 27 years later. the company may have gone out of business, but it's also possible, they transfered the rights. But, that is a lot of maybes. Good chance he is out of copyright.... :Don't count on the copyright being maintained. What I'm thinking on strips is this...if the strip was syndiciated, or distributed across country in many, many papers...each paper would have to have renewed based on the strip being a contribution to a periodical...Likely many or most comic strips of the 1940's went public domain in the sixties. - KJR 10:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) HELP ME OUT! As you may realize, I've written quite a few articles for PDSH wiki, and my goal is to make this as complete an inventory as possible of PD characters who are potentially worthy of being used in contemporary comics (even if the setting is the past). However, in reading and researching these comics, I have found a ton of what I consider really cool characters, but I really don't have the time to get to them all. So I thought I would list some of the characters that I've found that I believe are worthy of getting profiles here, though I don't personally have the time to write them all. I am asking for YOUR HELP in writing these articles, so if you are looking for characters to add, why not hit a few of these guys! Characters on my list that I am already working on in some capacity (but feel free to help): Ali Babba, Anne Bonny, Ben Hur, Benjamin Fraklin, Betty Boyd, Blue Beard, Buzz Allen, Calamity Jane, Hippolyta, Joan of Arc, Mary Reade, Masked Ranger, Masked Rider, Myra North, Napolean Bonaparte, Pinocchio, Reef Ryan, Sir Gareth, Sir Gawain, Snow White, Undine Characters who need a home (and I don't have the time to do it anytime soon, but if you write the article, I might provide a cleaned up image): GOLDEN AGE SUPERHERO CHARACTERS Atmos Fear: Smash Comics #44 (July, 1943) Gill Fox Cyanide Cindy: Smash Comics #65 (June, 1946) Paul Gustavson, midnight The Cross-Draw Kid (Bud Steele): Western Adventures #1-6 Ace Captain Wings: Captain Wings #1 Phantom Ranger: Rocket Comics #1 (March, 1940)-3 hillman, unknown Rocket Riley: Rocket Comics #1 (March, 1940)-3 hillman, unknown, Steel Shark: Rocket Comics #1 (March, 1940)-3 hillman, unknown, Professor Spindrift: Police Comics #60 (November, 1946) Jack Cole Riverman: Plastic Man #12 (July, 1948) Bill Woolfolk, Jack Cole The Figure: Plastic Man, Jack Cole Iron Emperor: Blackhawk War Wheel: Blackhawk GOLDEN AGE SCI-FI/SPACE HEROES Brant Craig Bret Barton Conquerors (Bill and John Cotter) John Linton Rock Raymond Rocket Boys Space Detective (not Lance Lewis) Space Rangers Space Rovers Space Scout Steve Raymond Streak Chandler CHARLTON SILVER AGE CHARACTERS Blue Beetle (revised with scarab), The Mummy, Mr. Thunderbolt, Praying-Mantis Man, Red Knight (Charlton), Mr. Crabb, Mentor the Magnificent, Magno Man Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), The Squids, The Question, Uncle Jarvis and his robots, The Banshee, Mad Men, The Mask, Our Man: Destroyer of Heroes Fighting Five, Zeru, Agents of D.E.A.T.H. Son of Vulcan, Dr. Kong Peacemaker Judomaster, Tiger, The Cat LITERARY CHARACTERS Count of Monte Cristo (a series of appearances) Dr. Moreau (no PD comic appearances) Hugo Danner (no PD comic appearances, but inspiration for Superman) Robinson Crusoe (several appearances) Scaramouche (1 PD comic appearance) HISTORICAL FIGURES (all have appeared in PD comics - most have starred in their own comic) Jim Bowie Jim Bridger Wild Bill Pecos Buffalo Bill Pawnee Bill Crazy Horse Geronimo Abraham Lincoln Teddy Rosevelt Pancho Villa Betty Zane Molly Pitcher Blueskin Levi West